


more & more

by rey (revabhipraya)



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7
Genre: Aesthetic board, Aesthetics, F/M, Modeling, Photo Set, Photo Shoots, Photographs, Romance, Smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/rey
Summary: Yesterday, he asked her to model for him,and she said yes.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** BLACKPINK belongs to YG Entertainment, GOT7 belongs to JYP Entertainment, and all members belongs to God. This fanfiction is purely fan's interpretation and I gain no material profit from writing this fanfiction.

 

_Yesterday, he asked her to model for him,_

_._

_._

_._

_and she said yes._


	2. posed

 

Modeling was never easy for her. Instead of being her group’s visual, she still needed more and more practice before she could say that modeling was a piece of cake for her.

She consistently agreed to any modeling offers that she got. She never denied fashion photo shoot offers from any magazines. She never denied jewelry promotion offers from any brands. She never denied advertisement shoot offers from any hotel. She took it all, for the sake of her modeling career. She wanted to take it seriously.

For that reason, of course she would directly say yes to him when he asked. She was still studying after all, so why should she deny it? Because she would be unpaid? She wanted to learn more, so she would do it, regardless of the payment.

But most importantly, of course, because he is the one who asked her.

He said that she could wear anything she liked since this modeling thing was just for fun. So she wore a black beret hat and black shirt with pink tiny graffiti on it to suit her purple hair. He gave some flowers for her to hold. She sat on a wooden stool with pink background which suits her hair and clothes well. She was told to start posing when he said so.

“Pose!”

And she posed.


	3. pressed

 

He just found that photography was actually interesting and was interested to learn more about it.

He bought a digital camera and started taking pictures of objects around him. Those objects, of course, including his friends. But then he realized that he needed another object to be taken picture of, not just his friends, their dog, or his books—especially his book since he had taken too many photos of his collection. He got bored taking picture of them.

So he instantly asked her to model for him. He did say that he was studying photography and doing this just for fun. He also said that he wanted to take other kinds of pictures since his friends were no longer challenging objects. That was it.

He always imagined pink as the best color to match her. So, he prepared a pink background for her to pose. He also gave her flowers, as a representation of her beauty and kindness, although he did not know what flowers he bought and its meaning. He just found it pretty and decided that it matched her. Done.

She prepared herself on the set, looking so serious positioning herself on the stool he put. When she had sat still, he initially thought that she was ready for their mini photo shoot project. He took his camera, point it to her, and said, “Pose!”

And he pressed the shutter button.


	4. priority

 

She did not have to move so much since he would be taking her photos from head to shoulder only. So, she regularly changed her head position after several photos. In every photo, she gave different look from her eyes. Sometimes she put a flat expression with dramatic eyes, sometimes she smiled wide, sometimes she showed a thick smile, and others. She also used her hands in several pictures to support her chin.

He always asked for a super short break after every shot he took. He checked his photos, making sure that she looked good on them. He smiled brightly when he got good shots, but he scrunched his forehead when seeing bad pictures. He apologized to her several times for taking bad pictures, but she always said that it was fine.

Honestly, she did not care so much about how good would she look on the photos. Her main priority was seeing a bright smile and satisfaction on his face.

_You know I did this because I like seeing you smile, don’t you?_


	5. pleased

 

After taking several pictures, he lowered his camera and smiled to her. Without any hesitation, he would say that he was super satisfied with the shoot. He was glad that he did not have to tell her to do this and that because she initially changed her pose every time he had photographed one. He was also glad that, despite his beginner skill, the results turned out to be quite good.

He proudly showed his photos to her. Funny, she was super excited when she held the camera even though she had not seen any photos yet. She pressed a button and her last picture showed up. She laughed at it, saying that her smile was quite weird. She moved on to the next picture and commented that he was succeeded in capturing her good angle.

She continued looking at her photos while he was staring at her with a wide smile on his face. He was pleased to see her as happy as then.

_You know I did this because I like seeing you smile, don’t you?_


End file.
